wotfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:-kay-
Black Ajah Hunters pictures Hey -kay-, I thought your pictures to be lovely, at least those of Yukiri and Saerin, they really got to me, although I fail to spot the grey in Saerin's hair. Anyway, I was particularly interested in your picture of Seaine, as I never viewed her with her hair open and loose; rather, I saw it gathered in perhaps a bun or in a silver net (cf. Tamra Ospenya), not to mention that it should be more pitch-black, don't you agree? I hate to practice criticism, but I have a kind of special relationship to this women. ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 07:25, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello, thank you for your contribution! A note on the Yukiri, Seaine and Saerin portraits - I don't mind my fan art being used on the Wikia, I've even contributed a few myself. But as they've been painted by me, I would prefer them unaltered or un-reversed, particularly with Seaine and Yukiri. Also, if you don't mind, please credit me or link to my blog. Thanks! ```` Benjamin P. Roque (www.jieroque.blogspot.com) Concerning Saerin Asnobar's latest portrait Hi there -kay-, again, here to practice criticism, and I am terribly, terribly sorry for it, but as an Aes Sedai (at least in spirit, even if not in oath) I find it my duty to intervene :P Saerin's latest portrait is wonderful and stunning like all your visual contributions - I particularly liked the one of Doesine, portraying one of those rare moments when she did wear yellow, as she was known for not doing so very often - but Saerin looks old in the latest portrait of her, and she's not supposed to look old, nor young - she is an Aes Sedai. She's a bit too wrinkly, if you get my meaning? I'm so sorry for criticising one of the few people with the skill and talent and interest to make portraits of these marvellous people! ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 13:13, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Concerning Siuan and the Keepers Hi there -kay-, just a sister of the Blue here (you might recall me). Just wanted to clarify why I went in and worked with some of your articles: mainly for grammatical purposes, which I hope you do not receive as negative criticism, as it isn't, I'm just glad we can help each other out. And some of your speculative ideas are extraordinary, I never thought of them myself! As for the post in the Keeper of the Chronicles page, I changed Seaine's notion on Siuan's strength (where you probably meant saidar) to that of her character instead. You see, in the post you are referring to the event where Seaine put Siuan's name forward, which would have been publicly in the Hall, where she would never, ever have spoken of another sister's strength with saidar - you just don't. Your other observations are correct - a sister's strength with saidar is decisive for every aspect of her life, including her chances to be raised to the Amyrlin Seat, and yes, in times of turmoil (which was assuredly the case after at least two, possibly three, murdered Amyrlins) the Tower has a tendency to elect their young. You might remember how the legendary Deane Aryman was far too young, being raised at age 72, and Rashima Kerenmosa wasn't exactly retired either. It was just this notion on strength, you see, for the case is that Seaine would never, ever have spoken of another sister's strength in the Hall of the Tower, and I doubt (even if I don't have my copy of ACoS nearby) that she even thought of it in those terms. Thank you very much for all your good work on here! Keep it up! ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 06:46, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Concerning Siuan and the unknown "other four" Hi there -kay-, thanks for clarifying! I must admit, I'm curious as well - at first we'd have to think back on what Aes Sedai we do know who haven't been sisters for all that long. That list is short; in fact, I can't imagine very many at all. Leane Sharif and Moiraine may have been candidates, or Sheriam Bayanar; Moiraine was on Siuan's level before their respective power-reducing incidents, and Sheriam and Leane also on the same level (one below Siuan and Moiraine) before Leane's stilling and healing. That would be all four from the Blue Ajah; an unlikely idea. Andaya Forae is a reasonable choice; she was always expected to become a Sitter, which she also became, although around 30 years too soon, as she was unknowingly part of the Too Young Sitters conspiracy machinated by the Ajah Heads loyal to the White Tower during the schism. She would have been a full sister only a little longer than 50 years at the time of Siuan's raising to the Seat; she is described as around 70 years an Aes Sedai towards the end of the series, that would put her at 60, or slightly below 60, at the time Siuan was raised. Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan had the necessary saidar strength, and is within the age span, but we all know the reasons she wasn't put forward. The Browns have no one I come to think of, nor the Yellows. The Green have a few within the proper age and power gap, such as Myrelle Berengari and Joline Maza (neither was weak, Myrelle the slightly stronger of the two, and also more of a leader than the flamboyant and wild-tempered Joline). Now that I think of it, Doesine Alwain of the Yellow is not too weak, and within the right age span. She may have been considered too uncontrolled though; her boyish temper may have been a reason to put her off the hook. Those are the ideas I can come up with at the moment. I'm afraid I can't continue my rant; I'm baking, and I need to go tend the dough. Any ideas yourself? ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 09:20, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Concerning Siuan and the other four Now that was a good one! Kiruna is definitely an alternative; Paitar Nachiman can't be any more than 60, at the maximum 70, which puts his sister in the right age category. Bera I suspect to be somewhat older. Kiruna and Juilaine are reasonable candidates. Good thinking. Indeed, good riddance there; I didn't think of the fact that Leane and Sheriam and Co were raised later. I'd say we've found our four, or at least the pool they were taken from. ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 13:55, January 14, 2015 (UTC) : Kiruna, Andaya, Beonin and Kwamesa are all likely choices, but the three first outstrip Kwamesa; she is only mentioned as stronger than most, yet not very particular otherwise. Kiruna, on the other hand, is an important political figure in her home nation of Arafel. Andaya is one of the most skilled mediators of the Gray. And Beonin is renowned for her ability to sniff out murderers. However, let's not forget Leane, I still consider her a viable option :P : ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 07:08, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Concerning the Green Amyrlins Hi there -kay-, just a sister of the Blue here again. When stating that the Green Ajah managed to have seven sisters of their own elected Amyrlin Seat in the last 1000 years, did you count those before Siuan Sanche? After all, Cadsuane was elected Amyrlin Seat at the end of AMoL. Did you count her in? If not, should we, or should we leave it at seven Amyrlins for historical reasons? What do you think? ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 05:49, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Saidin Strength Rankings? On the Saidin page... What's your source for the power rankings? I don't believe the WoT Companion has been released yet. Moynal12 (talk) 16:09, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Moynal12 What is your source for the saidin strength rankings, or is it your own personal opinion? New info from the Companion Thanks for adding new information from the Companion. One thing, though. In the future, simply move the page with one name (i.e. Lyrelle) to its full name. This is so we have all the characters at their proper page. Please let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! ---- 17:41, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Moving pages I took care of the redirect pages. In the future, though, you can simply move the page. Next to the Edit button, there should be a down arrow. Click on the arrow and there will be an option to move the page. The next page will let you put in the new page name and give you the option to leave behind a redirect and to follow the resultant page. Also, in the new pages, please add in the category sort option. This lets the character page be sorted properly in character-dominant categories. Here is the syntax: Included in this, please capitalize any letters that would usually be lowercase. For example, even though "al'Thor" usually starts with a lowercase letter, for purposes of alphabetization and categorization, the name would be capitalized, like this: Let me know if you have any problems or questions about either items. Also, thanks for all of you contributions recently! Great job! ---- 02:02, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Forsaken The Companion is just as canon as anything in the WoT universe, and the fact that it was written after the novels means that contradictions between it and the novels are simply considered retcons now. Whatever officially licensed material is published most recently has the greater canonical value, and the Companion was written and licensed by the people who own the WoT IP using Jordan's own notes. Unless you have some argument as to why the Companion is not canon, then as the most recently published official WoT material, it's rankings of the Forsaken and anyone else are simply to be considered as fact. Whether there are contradictions or not is irrelevant. --Alucard10001 (talk) 11:21, June 20, 2016 (UTC) In response to your last comment on my talk page; I did read your comment, and my point still stands. As the most recently published official WoT source, the Companion is the most canonically relevant thing we have. Contradictions between new and old source material are typically viewed as retcons in favor of new source material, or compromises the require in-universe explanations such as "strength" between the Forsaken not being limited to the raw Power they can draw on, but also including other skills and abilities they have as channelers. If you want team Jordan to edit the Companion or make a new edition, write them a letter or take some other similar action. But until such time as they edit it or choose to make another reference book, there is nothing to be done about it. The Companion stands as the most recent addition to the canon, and your opinions about it don't matter, just like how Star Wars fans can't just write off TCW or the PT despite the plot holes they create in the canon of Star Wars. Also, (and I don't know if you know this), but there are two power scales for channeler's strength in the Power; one that was made before the discovery of Egwene, Elayne and Nynaeve by the White Tower, and one that was made before it. Perhaps that is simply confusing you.--Alucard10001 (talk) 21:02, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Again, it doesn't matter, and it doesn't change my point. If you've got a problem with what they wrote, take it up with them. As I said before, contradictions in source material require in-universe explanations on a wiki page. If you want to whine about inconsistencies in the source material, start a thread on a chat board or on the Forsaken talk page. Don't inset it into the article itself. Oh, and also, stop implying that I'm not reading your posts. If I wasn't reading them, I would never have noticed how terrible your grammar is. --Alucard10001 (talk) 21:31, June 21, 2016 (UTC) homemade low quality pictures I'm courious about why you insist on keeping those horrible pictures of characters. They are essentially identical, looks extremly artificial and add precisely ZERO to the pages they are in. If you want them because you made them, put them up on an arts page, not the bloody wiki. There already are better and more correct pictures of all those characters and they look like the work of a 10 year old. They give every vharacter the exact same body type and they are UGLY. Removing them was a public service. ' 14:59, July 28, 2016 (UTC)' Concerning sourcing Hello there -kay-! Sister of the Blue here - I haven't been on in a while, but I am still getting updates on what's going on here on the wiki, and I must say I am concerned about your lack of sourcing. If you are adding valid canon information, feel free and go ahead - but do quote where you got that information! The last page I looked closer at was that of Tesien Jorhald, and much of it floundered me (mostly because of the, if that is indeed the case, fact that she was Black) - unless you source properly, these kinds of stunning statements look like your personal speculations. You have a responsibility to the community and to all readers of Jordan's masterpiece to maintain a proper online encyclopaedia. It has to follow an academic standard. Thanks for your cooperation. ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 18:19, September 25, 2016 (UTC)